starmyufandomcom-20200215-history
☆SHOW TIME 11☆
☆SHOW TIME 11☆ Tsukigami Haruto & Tsukigami Haruto x Tsukigami Kaito is the eleventh single released for the Star-Myu anime. Everlasting Moon is performed by Tsukigami Haruto and was used as an insert song for episode 11. Moonlight(s) : Epsiode is performed by Haruto Tsukigami x Tsukigami Kaito. Tracklisting # Everlasting Moon # Moonlight(s) : Episode # Everlasting Moon ＜INST＞ # Moonlight(s) : Episode ＜INST＞ Lyrics Everlasting MoonLyrics from Llama like Sarah! Japanese= 時は満ちた ヴェールを身にまとって 気高き者 舞い降り来たる　エンペラー 胸を打つシンフォニー　響かせましょう ありふれた夜でも　奇跡に変わるから 美しいものだよ　セレナーデ こぼれる微笑み 悲劇も喜劇も愛さえも　飾ってく まばゆい夢 はやる心 次はどんなドラマティック 遥かな道 階段を昇るように ちりばめたダイヤモンド　プラチナのシャイン 泡沫(うたかた)を演じて　永遠を咲かせよう 極上を歌うよ　セレナーデ 溜息の讃美 台詞ひとつだけ　それだけで　誘(いざな)うよ 今宵の旅 ひと夜限りのキャスティング　幕が下りても その胸に遺すよ　色褪せない時を 美しいものだよ　セレナーデ こぼれる微笑み 悲劇も喜劇も愛さえも　飾ってく 極上を歌うよ　セレナーデ 溜息の讃美 台詞ひとつだけ　それだけで　誘(いざな)うよ まばゆい夢 |-| Rōmaji= Toki wa michita Beeru wo mi ni matotte Kedakaki mono Maioriki taru enperaa Mune wo utsu shinfonii hibikase mashou Arifureta yoru demo kiseki ni kawaru kara Utsukushii mono da yo serenaade Koboreru hohoemi Higeki mo kigeki mo ai sae mo kazatteku Mabayui yume Hayaru kokoro Tsugi wa donna doramatikku Haruka na michi Kaidan wo noboru you ni Chiribameta daiyamondo purachina no shain Utakata wo enjite eien wo sakaseyou Gokujou wo utau yo serenaade Tameiki no sanbi Serifu hitotsu dake sore dake de izanau yo Koyoi no tabi Hito yo kagiri no kyasutingu maku ga orite mo Sono mune ni nokosu yo iroasenai toki wo Utsukushii mono da yo serenaade Koboreru hohoemi Higeki mo kigeki mo ai sae mo kazatteku Gokujou wo utau yo serenaade Tameiki no san bi Serifu hitotsu dake sore dake de izanau yo Mabayui yume |-| English= The time is ripe Put on the veil A noble man Swooping down, the emperor Let the heart-warming symphony resound far away Because even an ordinary night can turn into a miracle It's a beautiful thing, a serenade Let a smile escape Tragedy, comedy, and even love adorns This dazzling dream A popular heart What will be dramatic next A distant town So you can climb the stairs A mounted diamond with a platinum shine Transient performances can bloom for eternity Singing with the finest quality, a serenade Sighs of adoration Just one word, that is invitation For tonight's journey One night limit for casting, the curtain comes down Left behind by the heart, when it won't fade It's a beautiful thing, a serenade Let a smile escape Tragedy, comedy, and even love adorns Singing with the finest quality, a serenade Sighs of adoration Just one word, that is invitation To a dazzling dream Moonlight(s) : EpisodeLyrics from Llama like Sarah! Guide: *Parts sang by Tsukigami Haruto *Parts sang by Tsukigami Kaito Japanese= 与えられた筋書きなら　見事に演じよう 月にバラッド(Ballad) 夜にファンダンゴ(Fandango) ショーは続くよ 見上げた輝き　遥かなサイン 存在が大きいほど　誇らしい気持ちで 演じたい　ここから Moonlights, Starlights, ワン・トゥー・ステップ！ 麗し　レッド・カーペット・ライド 存在こそが　あでやかな証明 憧れの先　優雅なるフィーリング 答はそう a day to the Dream リスペクトを胸に秘めて　ジェラシーをチカラに プレッシャーを解き放てば　自分になれる 無邪気な瞳で　僕を求めた 幼き君も　今は　真剣な眼差し 見せてくれ！マイ・フェア・ニュー・フェイス Moonlights, Starlights, スリー・フォー・スマイル！ ゆっくりと進み 空(くう)を仰いで歓声に応える 願えばカーテン・コール　悠久の調べ 招かれたよ a day to the Shine 最強のサラブレッド 月を宿した　気高き名の下(もと)に Moonlights, Starlights, ワン・トゥー・ステップ！ 麗し　レッド・カーペット・ライド 存在こそが　あでやかな証明 Moonlights, Starlights, スリー・フォー・スマイル！ ゆっくりと進み 空(くう)を仰いで歓声に応える 憧れの先　優雅なるフィーリング 素晴らしいのさ a day to the Dream |-| Rōmaji= Ataerareta sujigaki nara migoto ni enjiyou Tsuki ni Ballad yoru ni Fandango Show wa tsuzuku yo Miageta kagayaki haruka na sain Sonzai ga ookii hodo hokorashii kimochi de Enjitai koko kara Moonlights, Starlights, one.two.suteppu! Uruwashi reddo.kaapetto.raido Sonzai koso ga adeyaka na shoumei Akogare no saki yuuga naru fiiringu Kotae wa sou a day to the Dream Risupekuto wo mune ni himete jerashii wo chikara ni Puresshaa wo tokihanateba jibun ni nareru Mujaki na hitomi de boku wo motometa Ssanaki kimi mo ima wa shinken na manazashi Misete kure! Mai.fea.nyuu.feisu Moonlights, Starlights, three.four.sumairu! Yukkuri to susumi Kuu wo aoi de kansei ni kotaeru Negaeba kaaten. kooru yuukyuu no shirabe Manekareta yo a day to the Shine Saikyou no sarabureddo Tsuki wo yadoshita kedakaki na no moto ni Moonlights, Starlights, one.two.suteppu! Uruwashi reddo. kaapetto.raido Sonzai koso ga adeyaka na shoumei Moonlights, Starlights, three.four.sumairu! Yukkuri to susumi Kuu wo aoi de kansei ni kotaeru Akogare no saki yuuga naru fiiringu Subarashii no sa a day to the Dream |-| English= Given the scenario, it's an excellent performance A ballad to the moon, a fandango to the night The show continues Look up at the shining sign far away The bigger your existence, the prouder you feel I want to perform from here Moonlights, Starlights, one, two, step! A beautiful red carpet ride This magic is proof that you are alive To yearn is an elegant feeling The answer is yes, a day to the Dream Respect is hidden in my chest, jealousy becomes strength When I release the pressure, I can be myself You asked me with innocent eyes How a child like you can look serious too Show me! My fair new face Moonlights, Starlights, three, four, smile! Progress slowly Look up at the sky and respond to the cheers If you wish, a curtain call will last forever It will invite you to a day to the Shine Strongest thoroughbred The moon will stay under the noble name Moonlights, Starlights, one, two, step! A beautiful red carpet ride This magic is proof that you are alive Moonlights, Starlights, three, four, smile! Progress slowly Look up at the sky and respond to the cheers To yearn is an elegant feeling It's wonderful, a day to the Dream Notes * Everlasting Moon ** Performer: Tsukigami Haruto (CV: Koyasu Takehito) ** Composer: Okubo Kaoru ** Arranger: Okubo Kaoru ** Lyricist: Kumano Kiyomi * Moonlight(s) : Episode ** Performer: Tsukigami Haruto x Tsukigami Kaito (CV: Lounsbery Arthur) ** Composer: Ono Takamitsu ** Arranger: Ono Takamitsu ** Lyricist: Kumano Kiyomi Gallery 11.jpg CM References Navigation Category:Music Category:Character Song